1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illumination devices and, more particularly, to portable, handle-containing illumination devices often referred to as drop lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable, handle-containing illumination devices known as drop lights is well known. A drop light generally has a light bulb, a protective housing for the bulb, and a long power cord. A hook is generally present on the protective housing to enable the housing to be suspended from an overhead structure. The long power cord enables the light to be "dropped" or hang from a structure onto which a portion of the cord is supported.
More specifically, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to drop lights, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,378,473; 4,574,220; 5,213,412; 5,257,172; and Des. 309,705. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,473 discloses a retractable drop light which includes a light bulb enclosed in a protective housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,220 discloses a flucent drop light in combination with an electric power bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,412 discloses a drop light that has hook assembly and a magnet that are alternatively selectable. A removable and replaceable cap is provided that contains a hook. When the magnet is used for affixing the drop light to a support, the removable and replaceable cap is removed, and the magnet is employed. Alternatively, if the hook is to be used for affixing the drop light to a support, the removable and replaceable cap is placed over the magnet, and the hook is used. The use of a removable and replaceable cap may pose an inconvenience, and the cap may be lost or misplaced when not in use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drop light were provided which does not employ a removable and replaceable cap that contains a hook. It is noted that both the removable and replaceable cap and the magnet are located along a longitudinal axis of the drop light. As such, the drop light can be supported by the cap or the magnet in essentially one orientation, along the longitudinal axis of the device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a drop light were provided which can be supported in a variety of orientations besides the longitudinal axis of the drop light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,172 discloses a trouble light having a selectably plugged or unplugged connection between an electrical cord and the trouble light. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,705 discloses a holder for a drop light. This holder has a lower bracket for holding the handle portion of the drop light and has an upper bracket for receiving a hook on the drop light. The upper bracket is adjustable longitudinally with respect to the lower bracket to accommodate drop lights of different sizes.
Still other features would be desirable in an adjustable drop light apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if an adjustable drop light apparatus had both a support magnet and a support hook for supporting a drop light. It would also be desirable if both a magnet and a hook of an adjustable drop light apparatus were adjustable so that the drop light could be oriented in a variety of orientations. It would also be desirable for both a magnet and a hook of an adjustable drop light apparatus to share a common adjustable orientation assembly.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a drop light apparatus, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a drop light apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a removable and replaceable cap that contains a hook; (2) can be supported in a variety of orientations besides the longitudinal axis of the drop light; (3) has both a support magnet and a support hook for supporting a drop light; (4) has both an adjustable magnet and an adjustable hook so that the drop light can be oriented in a variety of orientations; and (5) has both a magnet and a hook which share a common adjustable orientation assembly. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique adjustable drop light apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.